The present invention relates to an applicator for applying a self-adhesive closure label or sticker to the free end of a roll to prevent unwinding and tangling thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an applicator for applying a closure label or sticker to the free end of each of a plurality of rolls simultaneously. The present invention further provides the option of printing data relating to a roll on the label prior to application.
It is known within the label manufacturing industry to rewind rolls of labels or tickets from a primary roll. The rewound rolls form smaller secondary rolls of manageable size which can be used directly in a dispensing apparatus. Several secondary rolls may be rewound simultaneously from a corresponding number of primary rolls using an appropriate winding machine. Typically, such a machine comprises two or more rewind mandrels, onto each of which, in turn, several secondary rolls are rewound. This type of winding machine has a relatively short operating cycle and is very efficient.
Once the secondary rolls on the rewind mandrel have reached the required diameter their connections to the primary rolls are cut and the lose ends of the primary rolls are connected to the next rewind mandrel for the next group of secondary rolls to be rewound. Of course, this leaves the loose ends of the rewound secondary rolls to flap about. To ensure that the loose ends of the secondary rolls do not begin to unwind and become damaged it usual to tape them down using a self-adhesive closure sticker. Sometimes the sticker may take the form of a label with data relating to the secondary roll printed on it.
Self-adhesive closure stickers can be applied manually. This method of roll closure is performed by an operator who takes a self-adhesive label and applies it by hand to the free end of a roll. This is time consuming and can result in poor roll quality because the rolls must be removed from the rewind mandrel of the winding machine to provide access for the operator to the loose end. Once ejected from the winding machine the roll may start to loosen and unwind itself and the end may be damaged.
An alternative method of application for the self-adhesive closure stickers makes use of an automatic multi-lane sticker applicator. This method of roll closure is performed by a sticker applicator which can handle a similar web width to that of the rewind mandrel. This method is very effective but requires the self-adhesive web of the sticker applicator to be die cut to suit the product which is being turret rewound.
As an alternative to taping down the free end of each roll, the free end may be glued down. This method of roll closure is performed as the web connecting the primary roll to the secondary roll is cut. As the knife cuts the web the tail or free end of the secondary roll is passed over a hot-melt glue bath which puts a small deposit of glue on the underside thereof, which then sticks itself to the previous wrap of the rewound secondary roll. Although this is effective, it is sometimes not an option to some customers who cannot permit the presence of any glue on the rewound roll.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator for applying self-adhesive closure labels or stickers to the free ends of rewound secondary rolls in a winding apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an applicator for applying a closure sticker to each of a plurality of rewound secondary rolls positioned side by side simultaneously.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an applicator for applying closure stickers combined with a printer for printing information on the closure stickers.
According to the present invention there is provided an applicator for applying a closure sticker to the free end of each of a plurality of rolls mounted side by side, comprising a dispenser for dispensing closure stickers one after the other to a single pick up point, a mount carrying a plurality of closure sticker applicator heads, the heads being spaced along the mount by the pitch of the rolls to which the closure stickers are to be applied, an indexing mechanism for moving the mount past the pick up point such that each applicator head in turn can pick up a closure sticker, and means for moving the mount such that the applicator heads are brought into engagement with the said rolls, simultaneously and each with a respective one.